


Girl Code

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the ”Queen of Girl Code” betrays it, MC isn't sure who to trust. Her break-up with Gary leaves her more confused than ever and someone unexpected has feelings for her...
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 26





	Girl Code

I trudged home and went to insert my key into the lock of Gary and I’s house, however it was already open. Gary was set to return from work in 2 hours and I took the afternoon off of work to surprise him with a romantic dinner. I opened the door and I heard a load moan coming from the living room. It sounded like a woman’s voice, which was what made my heart start to pound heavily. I crept in, trying to be as quiet as possible:

”You have to promise you don't tell MC about this, Lottie?” Gary groaned as I heard a zip. I gasped quietly. Lottie, on of the four bra sisters and the Queen of Girl Code, had been fucking my boyfriend. ”I will break up with her soon, I just need to think of how to let her down slowly. I don't want her to think the past 8 months were a lie.”

I strode in, sensing my cue, ”You don't have to. I’m doing it first.” Lottie gasped and Gary looked startled. She was lying under him as he had dark lipstick smudged around his lips and his fly half done up. ”How long has this been happening?” I motioned between the two of them.

”Since after Casa Amor in the Villa...” Lottie trailed off. Gary looked at me apologetically.

I felt rage boil inside of me, ”YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ALL OF THE 8 MONTHS WE’VE BEEN DATING YOU’VE BEEN FUCKING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!” I yelled at Gary. Then, I turned to Lottie, ”AND AS FAR AS I’M CONCERNED MISS ’GIRL CODE’, WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT MEANS ANYMORE, THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!” I picked my bag up and stormed out, getting into my car. I began to cry as soon as I slammed the door, head in my hands.

After 10 straight minutes of ugly crying, I called Bobby and began to drive, his sweet Glaswegian voice coming through my car, ”Hey, lass. What's up?”

”Have you got space for one more in your house?” I sniffled and I heard him gasp.

He asked, genuinely concerned, ”Are you okay, lass? Want me to come pick you up? What's wrong?”

”Gary... And Lottie...” I sniffed, tears making my eyes blurry. I could hardly see the road as I drove. ”I... broke up with... him cause he said that... he was breaking up with me.”

Bobby’s voice was filled with fury, ”WHAT!? I’m going to lecture those idiots! I thought they were our friends! Loyalty and ’girl code’ my ass!” He was outraged. ”Go to the airport and take a plane to Glasgow. I’ll get someone to pick up your car for you. You need to get here ASAP. I’ll make you a chocolate cake and you can eat it all like you did in that challenge!” I laughed sadly. Bobby knew how to cheer me up always.

”Will do, Bobs. See you soon.”

”Love you, lass! See you soon!” he said. Did he say he loved me? I thought nothing of it, and assumed he meant as a friend. I headed to the airport and soon I had arrived in Glasgow. I looked a mess, mascara was streaking down my face and my eyes were red and puffy. I saw Bobby with a smile on his face. There were roses in his hands, my favourite, and a box of chocolates.

I ran up to him and embraced him tightly and he hugged back, ”Thank you, Bobby. Thank you so, so much!”

”No problem, lass. Anything for you,” he started into my eyes with his hazel ones and he squeezed my hand as he handed the roses over. ”Umm, I have something to tell you.”

”What?” I asked him and I saw him shuffle nervously.

”Well, my family may or may not be staying at the house too and they’ve always wanted to meet you...” Bobby trailed off.

I laughed, ”They want to meet ME? Anyways, I’m fine with it, Bobs. I want to know the McKenzies and find out where the hell you got your humour from!” Bobby grinned, a dimple forming in his freckled cheek. I pressed a finger to his nose, ”Boop.”

”Boop,” he chuckled, reciprocating the action. He slung his arm around me and I got into his car. When we arrived at his house, I was instantly greeted by Bobby lookalikes showering me in hugs and kisses. He mouthed, ’Sorry!’ and I laughed. ”MA! She won't be able to breathe!” Bobby said to the woman kissing me and squeezing me tightly. She loosened her grip and a girl in her late teens hugged me.

”MC! Omg, I can't believe I’m actually meeting you! This is the first time having Bobby as a brother has been great!” the girl giggled and Bobby stuck his tongue out at her. I laughed and the girl continued, ”Anyway, I’m Gabriella, but I prefer Gabby. I’m Bobby’s sister, the one that eats lip balm.” she said, rolling her eyes at him. He shrugged and I giggled, reminiscing the one time Bobby and I had kissed in a challenge and he’s told me about why he wears lip balm.

She whipped out her phone to show me a Love Island clip and Bobby’s eyes widened, ”No, no. Gabby don't you dare!” Gabby smirked and played it anyways, winking at Bobby, who looked mortified, and I. It was the clip of Bobby and I kissing and then it cut to Bobby in the Beach Hut.

He said, looking straight at the camera, ”I honestly really enjoyed the kiss with MC. It's probably the closest I’ll ever get to being romantic with someone in here. I really fancy her, like so so much, but she's really in love with Gary and I have to respect that.” Then it cut to me in the beach hut:

“Bobby is just so great. He makes me laugh like nobody else does and I know he’s always got my back. He’s the best friend I could ever ask for!” Then there were lots of clips of Bobby and I just messing around.

I asked Gabby, “What is this video, by the way?” Bobby chuckled nervously.

“It’s on YouTube. ‘Bobby McKenzie and MC L/N Being Best Friend/Couple Goals’. There are so many of these. They preferred the Bobby and MC ship to MC and Gary at one poi - ” I felt my eyes water and Gabby looked anxious.

Bobby hugged me and Gabby put her hand over her mouth. Bobby’s dad said, “I’m sorry, MC. Let Bobby take you to your room.” I nodded, wiping the tear away and Bobby led me upstairs.

”So, you fancied me then?” I asked and he face palmed. He opened his mouth, but I put a finger up to his lips to quieten him, ”It’s fine, you don't need to say anything. Just kiss me...” I said.

Bobby shook his head, ”MC. I can't. You’re upset and I can't. It would feel as though I’m taking advantage of you. If I were to kiss you, I would want it to be when you aren't so confused and emotional. Sorry.” I took a minute to take in his words and I nodded.

”No, you’re right. I’m being ridiculous! I-I don't know what I feel. I did fancy you in the villa, at the beginning. But then Gary came and told me his feelings and, you know, I fell in love. I split the money with someone who had cheated on me for the last week in the villa. I just don't know what to feel...” I rambled and Bobby hugged me, kissing my cheek. ”I really like how respectful you are, Bobby McKenzie. You’re the best. I just have to find some way to deal with the press when the ask questions.”

”I’ll help you all I can, MC.” Bobby smiled. ”I really like you too. I just want to help you through this tough time so that your feelings and emotions will be sorted out before you make any decisions you regret. Okay?” he squeezed my shoulder and said, ”Come down when you’re ready.”


End file.
